In a Parallel Universe
by Classof2014
Summary: Max gets a new message from the Voice, and the Flock is sent to save a plane from terrorists. How could this possibly be related to Amanda Clarke? Takes place before MAX and before the Revenge series.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Revenge, Max Ride, or any characters.**

**One quick AN: As for Max Ride, this takes place during MAX when they first become famous and well-known. The story also takes place long before the Revenge series.  
**

I shoot up from relaxing on the cave floor, replaying what the voice just told me. Fang looks at me curiously, and I hurry over to him. "Fang, we need to go. Some people need help." He keeps staring at me, and I know what he's asking. "Yes it was the Voice, and yes it is life-or-death for these people."

He nods at me before standing up and packing our little belongings. The flock looks up at me questioningly. "We need to go, I'll fill you in on the way."

As we fly through the midday sky, I tell them where we're going and what's happening. Nudge places her hand over her mouth as I tell them what the Voice has told me. "We've got to help those poor people! They don't deserve to have this happen to them. It's a good thing you were told this, or all these people might have died for doing absolutely nothing, and-"

"Thanks Iggy," we all chorus as he places his hand over her mouth.

An hour or so later, the plane finally comes into view. "There it is," I yell, pointing it out.

When we get to the plane, I bang on the window in front of the door, scaring the flight attendant. She looks really freaked out to see children hanging to the outside of the plane before she realizes that we're the flock.

I motion for her to open the door, and she looks nervous before opening it slowly. She only opens it about a foot, just enough room for six slim bird kids to slip through (Hmmm tongue twister much...).

When we get inside safely, she looks at me nervously and a bit questioningly (why does everyone keep doing that?). I _once again_ pass on what the Voice told me, and she starts to panic.

"You must stay calm," I say. "The passengers will need someone to keep them calm, and that needs to be you. We _will_ save all of you. You just need to be optimistic." She nods and composes herself. I then tell her our plan, and she nods in agreement.

We then get ready to present this dilemma to a plane full of unknowing families and businessmen. When I walk to the font of the plane, in view of everyone, people start talking.

"Isn't that the bird-girl?"

"That's Maximum Ride!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Max!"

"How did she get on the plane? Did she fly?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Iggy yells. The entire plane goes silent. I thank him for that.

With that, I begin to speak, "A terrorist association has placed a bomb on this flight."

At this, the passengers started to freak out, but I continued, ignoring them, "The bomb will not go off until we begin the descent to our destination in three hours. We need to evacuate immediately. My family and I can safely carry five people at a time; the two youngest will carry one together. We have brought six parachutes. If you have ever skydived before, or are willing to try, we ask that you pair up and use these parachutes. All others, we will carry down to the ground. Children and women will be taken first.

"Please raise your hand if you are willing to skydive, please stand up and come to the front of the plane."

Ten men slowly stand up and make their way to the front. "We have room for two more passengers. We really need two more people because that would be an extra two people we have to carry down, possibly taking two other's chances." Two more men stand up and quickly walk forward.

"Alright, let's get started. When we get to the ground, we will not be able to carry all of you down to the same places as the plane is still moving, so women will have to reunite with husbands later. We will basically be placing you wherever we get to the ground, so do not complain, we need to get back up to the plane as quickly as possible. Thank you."

I point to the woman closest to me, " You're first." She glances up in fear, but quickly steels her expression and stands up. "Fang, take the flock and each of you grab a woman or child. Place the children near adults from this plane, preferably their mothers." He nods, and they spread out.

"One more thing," I say. "The Flock and I are not looking for any kind of recognition for this. Please do not mention that we saved you to anyone. We're kind of trying to fly below the radar." The passengers all nod in accordance and I turn back to the woman.

"Let's go." The woman and I move towards the door, with the flock and their passengers right behind. The flight attendant opens the door again, this time to let us out. I pick up the woman bridal style, and she puts her hands around my neck in a death grip.

I jump out of the plane and hurtle towards the ground below. The fastest way to get down to the ground will be to free fall for a while, and then SLOWLY let out my wings and catch the wind near the ground. Snapping out my wings multiple times could put too much strain on them. I follow this strategy, and the woman looks terrified as we free fall. I can hear her screaming, but I just block her out.

When I safely place her on the ground, she grabs my arm and says, "Thank you. You have saved us all." I smile in thanks and leap upwards, flying back to the plane with my super speed.

As I fly upwards, I see the flock below placing their passengers in a group near the first woman.

When I get to the plane again, the flight attendant opens the door, and we go through the drill again.

After about fifteen trips, I realize just how many people are on this flight, and I start to get worried. We are still not done with the woman and children (maybe 2/3 done) and we still have all of the men. How will we be able to carry all of these people down in time? I quickly think of a solution and decide to take a risk. I grab a mother and child pair. I strap the little girl to her mom's front using the seatbelt I ripped off. I then, pick up the woman bridal style again, but with the child on top. I think for a second and decide it's not too much weight. On the way out, I tell Fang for him and Iggy to do this as well, but not Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel. He nods, and I leap out of the plane once more.

When we get to the ground the woman and girl thank me, and I smile again. I take off again, after the plane.

Just a couple trips later, all of the women and children are off the flight thanks to the strap method. We won't be able to do this with the men since they're so heavy, so it's a good thing twelve of them decided to parachute.

We start by taking the men in the front first, and make our way towards the back. We finally get the last man off the flight as well as all of the flight attendants. Fang and I then turn towards the cockpit.

When we get there, we are surprised to see the pilots standing, preparing to leave. "Wait!" I yell, "If you're not flying the plane, then who is? Won't it start to go down automatically making the bomb go off?"

The pilots smirk at me, "We already thought of that, we placed autopilot on it and told it to land in the Atlantic Ocean, ten miles out at sea."

I smile, knowing that's a brilliant idea. After we drop off the pilots at the airport they were supposed to going to, we head to an ice cream shop to celebrate. Do you realize how many calories it burns saving a couple hundred people's lives?

Later on the news, some of the people of the flight are interviewed, including the pilots and flight attendants. They stick to their word and do not tell them about us. They said that someone found out about the bomb, and they were all rescued by that person, whom they refused to speak of.

Little did I know, because of this, a little girl by the name of Amanda Clark does not lose her dad later that night to the FBI. He is never associated with the failed downing of Flight 197. Their life continues on un-disturbed. David Clark eventually quits working at Grayson Global and goes to work for their family friend Nolan Ross. The world is left to wonder what ever saved those people, and how their savior knew.


End file.
